


Gas Station Piss Bitch

by spitzr



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Demon, Demon Sex, Demons, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gun Kink, Handcuffs, Inflation, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Panties, Piss, Piss Inflation, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Succubus, Tail Sex, Urethral Play, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, anal penetration, big dick, urethral Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitzr/pseuds/spitzr
Summary: A quick FemReader x Spencer fic.
Relationships: Spencer (Tales from the Gas Station)/Reader, Spencer (Tales from the Gas Station)/You, Spencer Middleton/Reader, Spencer Middleton/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Not Quite the Fuck Part

I hadn’t been in the area for long when I made my inevitable first visit to the shitty gas station. I was planning on visiting a friend a few miles away, and my oil was running low. I’ll admit that I’ve never been one to pay for an oil replacement before I felt like I needed one, but now that I needed one, there was nowhere else to go. Nowhere but that rundown building somewhere between my destination and home. It was late out and I really just wanted to go get somewhere warm, so I figured I’d just have to hope the place had oil and that I could figure out how to change it. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

The place was... gross. The smell hit me before anything, and I tried my best not to be too noticeably disgusted. I approached the poor guy behind the counter, who looked just as disgusting as his establishment.

“Hi there! Do you guys sell any auto products?”

“What kind?”

“Just some oil.”

He pointed me to where he thought he might have oil, and I briefly caught the gaze of the only other person in the store. He was scrappy, to say the least. His messy hair, rugged clothing, and the knife protruding from his shoulder told me I shouldn’t mess with him if I could help it. Yet, as I walked past him, I couldn’t help but feel a fluttering sensation deep in my lower belly, somewhere past my miniskirt and the white jeans underneath it.

I found a small jug of what appeared to be oil nestled between bottles of windshield wiper fluid and one leopard-print steering wheel cover without a price tag. Well, I hoped it was a steering wheel cover. It was just found and fuzzy. I tried not to focus on it. I grabbed a small snack too, and I paid for my things. The clerk seemed to be keeping an eye on the scruffy man. I wished I could’ve been the one staring him down. As I left, I heard him getting up, but I didn’t notice him following me out the door. Suddenly, as I want bent over the open hood of my car, I felt one massive hand clap against my shoulder.

“Hey,” he growled, “do you even know how to do this shit?”

I blushed and fumbled for words.

“N-no sir. But I think I can figure it out.”

His eyes traced a slow path from my face to my car.

“I’ll show you.”

It was an insistence, not a question. I handed him the stuff and he got to work. [Author’s Note: I don’t know how to change oil. Please do not let me know. Thanks!] As he worked, I got to inspect him in more detail. He had removed the knife from his shoulder. Under his bloody shirt, his muscles rippled and flexed in tune with his movements. I should’ve been watching his hands, I thought, so I let my wandering eyes return to the car. God, his hands... They were dirty, but I like dirty. I didn't know how they got that way, I guess that's just what they were made for. They didn't cause me to worry, because my number one concern was getting to my friend’s place in time for an early-morning nap at the very least. My number two concern was watching the other drivers who sat behind me once I could get out of this place. My third concern was breathing air that wasn't intended for me. My fourth concern was looking like a complete fool. Aside from being dirty, his hands were huge. They were toned as if he had vigorously worked them out. Those huge, calloused fingers were just perfect-

“There. Did you get all that?”

His voice made me jump. I had been completely lost in my fantasies.

“Yessir! Thank you,” I mumbled.

“Yeah right. What’s your name?”

“Y/N. What’s yours?”

“Call me Spencer. And I know sure as hell that you weren’t learning anything from that.”

He was wrong on that regard. I was learning how fucked up my standards were.

“What do you mean?”

“You think I wasn’t watching you look at me?” He smirked. “Nobody’s looked at me like that in a long time, pretty thing.”

I felt my mind melting inside. I said nothing as the blush on my face grew brighter and I gripped the side of my car to keep my legs from giving way. He rounded over to face me, slamming one hand into the metal beside my waist. I let one hand wander up to touch his chest.

“You really want me, huh?” He laughed. I nodded in response. Before I could think twice, we were in the back seat of my car.


	2. The Second Chapter

My car was big. Really big. My lousy husband liked to haul stuff in it, and I liked the size because I could drive the kids around. We had two sons- twins -through artificial insemination. My husband was, uh, especially lousy in the biological department. Spencer, on the other hand... was gifted, to say the least. He released his cock from the rough fabric of his pants and I audibly gasped. It was long, thick, and swelled up in the middle. The perfect shape to lock his juices inside of me. I laid the row of seats back so we had more room, and then I let Spencer undress me. He started with my button-up shirt, taking time with each button with an odd sense of care that I hadn’t expected from him. Then, he led a hand under my miniskirt, unbuttoned my jeans, and worked his hand between them and my panties. I had soaked through them completely. I lifted my hips from the seat. Soon enough, he slid his hands under the elastic of my panties. He used one to massage my clit while the other roughly removed my jeans and panties completely.

“You like this?” he said as he grabbed me and pulled me down to him. I felt my cunt throb as it realized it was about to get destroyed by the hungry, raw cock- wait, raw? My husband wouldn’t be happy with that.

“Y-yeah, but aren’t you going to get a condom? I’m married.”

“I can go get one if you need it, but cheaters can take cheatin’ cum.”

I couldn’t argue with that, so instead I opened my thick legs and spread my cunt for him. I found it strange that he left my bra and skirt on me, but I figured I’d let him have his way. I was only here to enjoy it.

His huge hands gripped my hips, and his size began to feel overwhelming. His scent was so powerful that my cunt relaxed more every time I breathed it in. It was an odd metallic mix of blood and dirt. The smell was masculine and I could feel my womb begging for this man before he even entered me. I watched as he spat on his hand and rubbed it up and down his cock. He didn’t need it- I was already gushing my biological lube -but I moaned at the thought of having his spit mixing with my juices. Finally, I felt the tip of his cock strain against my hole. With the extreme pressure, my vaginal opening began to be torn, just slightly. I hate to admit it, but the pain of the injury felt amazing. That delicious feeling of pain combined with pleasure was something I would not soon forget. I asked him to go slow. With each thrust I was not only giving him a hard hit in my hole but also the pleasure of the pain as my body reformed to allow him a deeper push each time.

“You’re pretty fucking tight for a milf, huh?” Spencer snarled in my ear. Finally, the tip of his massive cock pushed against my soft cervix, and he straightened up to look at the bulge in my belly. He smirked. It was a nice little interruption in my plump body, marking exactly where my womb began. I watched the bulge disappear and reappear as Spencer suddenly retracted from my cunny and the slammed back into my with full force. I moaned loudly, losing my sense of embarrassment.

“Oooooh, that's it Spencer! Your big boy cock is in me! Oh my God!" I couldn't help myself but beaming up at my first orgasm of the night. Spencer did what he always did when he pumped in and out of me. I jiggled in my miniskirt as he kept pumping in and out of my pussy. "Ooooohh, oh Jesus...so big!" I yelped out as Spencer's cock hit all my perfect spots. His hand slipped down to my little clit. “Oh God yes!" I cried out as my pussy swelled around his erect cock. It took every ounce of strength I had not to scream out in delight at the sight of his cock pushing through my pussy.

His thrusts slowed and he pulled himself inside of my cunt completely. At first I thought he was cumming, but the flood that entered me was watery, hot, and huge. He was pissing directly against my throbbing cervix, and my womb was taking all of it. He was so much bigger than I imagined he'd be and his piss was so copious I expected to be able to hold it in me for a while. It actually felt better than he'd promised! His piss was his own. He'd made it for me, and there was so much of it. My belly grew with the stream, stretching as if I were suddenly in the last month of pregnancy. The bulge of Spencer’s cock disappeared as my belly outgrew it.

Soon, he went back to fucking my cunny, using his own piss as lube. It had been well over ten minutes of hard, rough fucking before I felt his balls swell up. I had completely lost track of how many times I had cum on Spencer’s cock by that point. His hard cock was pounding away as he finally ejaculated inside me. He came right in my cunt and you could smell my cunt's juices mixing with his own. My swollen belly blocked most of my view, but I was sure I was leaking around him.

Finally, Spencer pulled out. My eyes were closed and a moan came out of me as my pussy gushed out his hot jizz. It felt great in my body and I wanted more. I heard him growl something and suddenly my panties were shoved into my cunt, locking the rest of his piss and cum in place.


	3. The Gun One

With my pussy stuffed full and swollen, I laid back on the car seat. Spencer stretched and grunted.

“You’re a fun little thing,” he said. I was too overwhelmed to thank him. “Hey, gorgeous, do you have a gun in here by any chance?”

“Under the passenger’s seat, yeah-“ Fuck. Why would I say that? Who tells a strange man in a closed space where a gun is? Well, it was too late now. I just hoped he planned on burying me instead of letting the cops find me like this. Spencer found the pistol, and before I could react, he had it shoved in my mouth, with his finger resting on the trigger. ...Did he not notice the safety? Sure he would notice that if he was a serious murderer.

“Suck,” he ordered. I was shocked, but I did have a gun sitting in me, so I sucked it. And I loved it. I sucked his gun like it was a lollipop. It felt like a dream, my pussy was throbbing in anticipation of him splaying his giant dick between my lips instead. I would never be able to get enough of him. He was hot as hell and my pussy was still burning. It was embarrassing and degrading, but it was amazing. He watched with genuine fascination as I swirled my tongue around the pistol.

“You’re good at that, huh? How about I tie you up and you can keep practicing while I go load up for round two?”

I nodded. He used my discarded clothing to tie my wrists and ankles together. I watched him go back inside the little gas station store.

Now, yes, I could’ve freed myself pretty easily. But I didn’t think Spencer would really hurt me. If he was going to fuck me and kill me, he wouldn’t have left me tied up in my own car, with the keys. So I did as he said. I held the gun in my mouth and closed my eyes, pretending it was Spencer’s far, massive cock. At once point, I opened my eyes and thought I saw someone- or something, rather -crouched on the hood of the car, but when I blinked, it was gone, leaving me alone with my fantasies.

It wasn’t too long before Spencer slammed the door open and crawled back into the car. He was grinning. The bulky man snatched the gun from my mouth and tossed it to the side.

“You know, Y/N, you really failed everyone by getting married. You’d make a fun little slut.”

He smacked my bloated belly, and I felt his poss strain against the makeshift plug. As I groaned, he handled me down onto the floor and untied my wrists. It looked like the gun was just my appetizer.

Spencer held his gargantuan cock against my face and shoved his shoe between my legs, making sure my cunny was still stimulated as I began to work him. To be honest, I didn’t have much experience with this. My husband never asked for it, so I’d really only seen handjobs and blowjobs in porn. I figured I would just try to copy what I’d seen there.

I started by squeezing the shaft with one hand. It was still a little grimy with piss and cum, and it didn’t look very well-washed, but that was a positive to me. I slowly moved my hand up and down, watching his foreskin move with my motions. He finally muttered something about me taking too long, and I felt him pull my hair and force my face closer to his crotch. I got the hint and gently cupped my lips around the tip of his throbbing cock. I sucked and played with his penis as it entered deeper into my mouth, lightly thrusting. The warmth from his penetrating thrusting brought forth a dizzying pleasure. I moved in rhythm with his thrusts, grinding against his shoe at the same time. The taste of my own cunt mixed with his juices filled my mouth as he moaned, moving his hips to start fully fucking my throat. His pre-cum filled my mouth as I sucked. He pulled out of my mouth and shoved back in all the way, deepthroating me. I would’ve gagged, but his cock was so long and thick that all I could do was cry as it abused my poor throat.

Almost instantly, I felt my esophagus clog with hot, fresh urine. Then my stomach started gurgling, and I could feel my own body growing more desperate. He pulled out to let me breath. I had to use both hands to free myself from the rope of juice strangling my throat. He had once again gotten me a little too enthusiastic for my body. I could not help but smile when he fucked my face again, fully intending on filling my stomach with cum.

“You’re just a gas station piss bitch, huh?”

Spencer moaned as he unleashed his semen and I gargled his cum. Spencer didn't even take his dick out, but kept going. This time, I think he felt better after a while. He didn't react to our roughness, but it was almost as if he could feel the pressure of his own dick on his own balls. Maybe he even began to enjoy that. I pulled him in as far as he could go, but wasn't quite able to get my throat around his whole cock. Finally, he must have seen me turning blue, because he let me go again.

I hadn’t even noticed that his load had bloated my belly further, giving me a nice, round middle. When I finally looked down and ran a hand over it, I imagined that I was full of his babies. If my pussy had any more room, I would have let him take it again, but I figured he could still enjoy my last hole.


	4. Let's call this "The Short One"

I was practically lucid by the time I felt Spencer’s dick knocking at my back door. He was already lubed up with bodily fluids, so it didn’t take much for his erect penis to get into my hole. His penis was especially capable of constricting at a new angle, so much that it felt as though I were losing my virginity by holding his dick still against my guts while he pulled it in and out. My breasts were now firmly rubbed against the car seat as he took me from behind. I could feel him's breath against the back of my neck as he pulled his penis out of my ass. I let my eyes roll back as the orgasm got to me and my breathing hitched.

His dick was the size of a lime, only thicker. The tip was all slippery, cold and slippery as I bounced on it. His dick had a nice big head. It was pink and firm. He gently rubbed it against my ass every now and then, kissing it. He ran his hands up and down my legs, wanting to touch my bare skin.

"I wish I had your legs," he said softly. I nodded. "I wish I could be like you. Jack and the others would never think twice about slapping or beating me for being a slut. You've saved me so much time and effort. You're the only woman I ever wanted."

His words made me tremble. "You're my first bull," I admitted, my voice so low I was shaking. I wanted to cry, but I restrained myself. "I can't even call you that. It's just... I know the feeling. I know what it's like. The feeling of being fucked." Spencer continued slamming his massive penis into my anal cavity. Even through his pubic hair and my anal sphincter I could feel him thrusting with every thrust. At one point when Spencer's huge penis was firmly inside me, he started bucking his hips.

I knew his bladder was too empty to fill my ass. That's when he told me he couldn't stop fucking my ass. As if that was going to satisfy my anal demon. But how can I be an avid sex-talker if the fucking I can't do, and the ass I can't fuck, don't please me? It's unfair. Finally, I felt Spencer’s cock twitch in me, and one more flood of cum filled my body. I shuddered, and cried, as I felt that warm release come to me, then Spencer turned to look down at me.

Finally, the contract between our bodies was sealed.

His cum activated my demonic anus. He once again filled my every hole, including the socket of my third eye. I felt helpless, as I heard him pound away into my sensitive female form, over and over. He broke my most devoted bitch just as he broke the heart of her mother.

I looked up into his large, lust filled eyes. He unknowingly said, to the ass demon within me,

"I fucked your mom!"

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I almost cried out. I began to orgasm. I sucked his massive rod, I licked it, sucked it! I knew that I had just given my blood to my evil evil anus. That’s where the changes began. My asshole became puffy, my hips womanly and fit for the child of man. Yes, yes, Spencer wished he had my legs, but soon I would have his. As my anal demon was activated further, a long tail sprouted from my lower back. In one smooth motion, I used my newfound strength to pin Spencer underneath me.

“What the- FUCK!”

The tip of my tail slithered down his urethra. I felt his dick strain around my new tool, and I gently caressed it against the inside of his bladder. My tail thrashed around within his penis. This was it. This was the wave that would sweep me through. I'd finally, finally find a way to break this barrier that was keeping me from experiencing all the wonderfulness the world had to offer. I'd finally make him experience it. This is where the tail came in.

Maybe Spencer hadn’t been dominated before, but it was obvious that he absolutely loved it.

“Y/N,” he moaned, “what in hell’s shithole are you doing?!”

I hissed and crouched over him, guiding his hands towards my bra. He tore it off of me, unleashing my breasts. A thin layer of black fur was now beginning to coat my body, and my eyes flared bright white.

“You’ve freed me, Lord Middleton,” I whispered. “Let me free you too.”

He squeezed my breasts as I began tracing one suddenly-clawed finger along his cock. His own piss leaked from my nipples and he took one in his mouth, sucking my filth. I felt my face distorting and becoming hog-like. My mouth felt numb and watery. Two twisting tusks sprouted from my jaw and curled back, piercing my skin before stopping. I snarled and flared my pig-like nostrils. My breasts swelled larger, filling with more and more piss.

Spencer was loving it.


	5. Atonement

Slowly, my tail curled deeper into Spencer’s empty bladder, leading thicker bits into the hole of his cock. He was screaming now. His screams seeped into the crevices of the minivan, sexual pain mixing with primal desire. The pain dripped down to my cloven toes, overtaking both of our bodies. I pulled my tail from the man’s body, and it curled into a small spring at the base of my spine. I had yet to achieve my final form.

I reached out and ran my clunky fingers over his cheek. He was unconscious. It was the quietest pain I had heard in a long time. I pushed away from the body and darted out the car, shutting the door behind me. I squealed as I suddenly found myself unable to stand upright. Instead, I crouched over on all-fours and my fingers melted together into hooves. My body shrunk until even my miniskirt no longer fit me.

In this new, powerful post-nut clarity, I realized my mistake. His cock may have been as big as a lime, but the sex was so bad that the universe and the demon residing within the flesh of my anal cavity deemed that I would be better suited to live my life as a feral hog. I found myself forgetting my name, location, and reason for being in this place. As my last memories of humanity slipped away, I ate a dead cockroach from the asphalt.

Inside the gas station, one man watched my spectacle while another took the fattest bong rip a hog could’ve witnessed.

They held hands.

The evening was silent once more.

—-

Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this content, please don’t tell me. I do not want to interact with you. In fact, I suggest sautéing whatever device you’re reading this on. If you didn’t enjoy this content, thank fuck! It was a bad joke! I would never write straight smut in a serious way! Half of that text is AI-generated! Here’s a sketch of Jerry and Jack as an apology.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tasty little treat meets our porky mistress as she returns to humanity.

It had been nine months since the incident. My brain- foggy and primal -was finally returning human thoughts to me. As I crawled my way back up on two legs, I felt... rejuvenated. Life was... more human than it had ever been. I was more human than I had ever been. Well, almost. 

By the time I was able to clothe myself using a sexy tube top, miniskirt, and pumps (all made from natural materials I had found while living as a hog), I was still left with pig ears, six nipples down my belly, and a curly pink tail jutting out just above the crevice leading to my fuckhole. I figured at this point I had killed that stupid loser in my minivan, so I decided to go to the police station to turn myself in.

I walked there, strutting in my lime green heels barely containing my sensually designed feet. My feet were like, well they were soft, but they weren't, I got to be very comfortable with them. I was a little embarrassed when I walked by someone. He wasn't comfortable. But that's okay.

I entered the police station and the only person in there set eyes on me. Her eyes widened. At first, I thought she was scared, but she seemed... happy. Her eyes were full of a kind of love I had never witnessed before. I felt strange too. My bosom bounced with joy as she approached me. 

"You're stunning," she said.

"I am here to turn myself in for killing a man," I said. She nodded as if she didn't hear me. I could have sworn she was blushing. "But, if you would rather... we can spend some time together."

She nodded again, mouth slightly agape. Then, she shook herself and looked around before pulling me aside into a storage closet. She muttered something about how she shouldn't have been doing this, but we agreed that it was what we both wanted. Her name was... O... Something...

Before I knew it, she had her fingers hooked around my miniskirt and she was pulling me in for a kiss full of tongue. She pulled away and gently revealed my plump, bouncy breasts. She suckled from one nipple, then the next, then the next, then the next, then the next, then the next, then the next, then the next. Finally, she slipped my lime miniskirt down to my ankles and looked up at me with loving eyes as she began caressing my sopping wet cunny with one hand, the other holding my cheek. It felt like nothing ever had before.

Finally, she inserted the first finger into my hole. I hadn't been penetrated in a long time, but she seemed to be an expert. She wriggled and writhed her lengthy digit into my fucktunnel . I pulled it out and used my fingers to probe my own hole deeper, and I slowly began to fuck my hole harder into the wall. My fingers had begun to get more and more wet, as if I had been slowly fucking myself since my last contraction. My pussy was starting to get wet. After just 3 thrusts, I could tell it was about to overflow my hole.

"I'm supposed to be doing that," she teased sexily. She took out her handcuffs and put them on me. My wrists were trapped and my body as entirely hers to use now. 

She found a broom in the storage closet and we worked together to get the handle of it to penetrate my anus, filling me with the secondary sensation of wood grain against my naughty little scathole. She fucked my ass hard with the broom handle. She began fingerfucking my cunt. She had the sexiest lips on her pussy. Then her tits rose up in fucking excitement. She wanted more, so she began pushing her ass in my mouth until I swallowed all of her warm milk. She felt so nice while she took all of my mouth. She was so sweet, but also I liked her tits even more.

She made me swallow as much of my milk as possible while she fingerfucked my pussy. I tasted her pussy and then another pussy. Finally I was too horny to watch her sucking. I just lay on the broom and watch her tits bouncing in my mouth, while she fingerfucked my pussy. I could tell she was hot. 

And I loved the way her hands spread my thighs wide to allow me to feel her soft, warm flesh, and I loved how she was so wet for me. And I wanted to push myself as hard as I could. And I loved to give her mouth even more of my soaking wet pussy. And I loved that it was wet, wet, and I knew it was getting wet. Like I wanted it, too. She had such a delicious mouth. It took me a moment to realize she was getting close, but I could feel it. She was getting close too. I kept rubbing my hips as she made her way down my thigh, but I knew she was coming.  
I wanted to scream, so I was going to try it. I took my fingers off her and pushed them into her slit. She was so wet with pre, I couldn't imagine my fingers brushing her clit without her permission. She let out a long moan and then started to thrust.

"You're close… oh god… oh god… oh god…"

She pulled me into an intense kiss as she came. The heat shot through me as I felt her mouth engulf my lips, pressing it into her mouth. I felt her grip on my fingers and she smiled at me as she moved from nipple to nipple pulling more and more toward her mouth. I looked up at her. She had a perfect body, with perfect proportions, with flawless hair, and an equally flawless complexion. "This is yours. This will belong to you." She said, pointing to me.

I couldn't help but smile back, and she continued to kiss me while continuing to fondle my breasts. Her tongue entered my mouth and her hand massaged my pubis, the lips clamped around my finger.

"Don't stop," I moan, feeling myself be wet.

"Does that feel good?"  
I nod, before she stops and puts her fingers into her mouth.  
"You're really wet," she smiles.  
I nod. "Do it, please! I want to cum!"  
She smiles and stops touching me, before leaning down and kissing me again. She grabs my hand and puts it on top of her own, and moves your pointer finger to touch herself. I slowly begin to rub her as she continues kissing me.

I kiss her deeply and passionately as my fingers touch her cervix, and she moans into my mouth. As our kiss breaks, she smiles at me, and smiles and begins kissing my neck.  
"Fuck me," she whispers.  
I nod eagerly, and she stands. I move my head into the opening of her thighs and lick her, as she begins to thrust her hips into my face. "Mmm, yes," she groans loudly as she grinds into me, as I find her sweet nectar with my tongue. She releases a powerful orgasm that makes my entire face throb as she shakes and shivers in ecstacy.

We both lay in the closet, panting and moaning in the afterglow of our amazing release. She pets my hair, moving it aside to kiss my pig-like ears. Slowly, and quietly, we fall asleep. I now know what love feels like. It feels.... like... this.

\---

"Nah, you know the rest,  
This is our scene  
Our music, our movement, the history lives through us  
I write to the beat and let life play the guitar strings  
Despite the drama, there's respect and camaraderie  
Every time one of my friends is mentioned in my philosophy"  
\- The Town by Macklemore

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I heard that this fic has been spotted over in a certain Discord server that I'm not even in, so I'd just like to say a few points:
> 
> 1\. I do not have a piss kink. I do not want a piss kink. Please do not offer me piss kinks.  
> 2\. Yes, a significant portion of this text was AI-generated. I used TalkToTransformer and edited the text to make a vague amount of sense.  
> 3\. I'm bi.  
> 4\. Please go give some hits to the serious fics. Tenderpines has some good shit that deserves more reads that this. (':


End file.
